The Issue of Omegas
by Dsmith98
Summary: The majority of the nations are alphas (yet there is a numerous amount of exceptions). The omegas are protected and everything is peaceful. Yet, a certain prussian who has hidden his sexual status for a long time will have to undergo hardship as he will have to face his hidden omega life one day without hormone supressants. Omega!Prussia, Just a horny Prussia *1st time with this*


In the universe of alphas, betas and omegas, the humans are generally betas and the vast majority of the Nations are alphas. The meek and still growing young nation Sealand is an alpha. The dominant and empowering Hungary is an alpha. Even Poland, the embodiment of femininity and masculinity combined, is an alpha. Sure, there were some exceptions like Iceland or Hong Kong who were known to be beta Nations, along with Liechtenstein. Nations are proud and sturdy individuals, despite their diverse range of personalities, therefore the can easily fit the role of alphas. The betas are merely beta due to some unknown biology behind it and the omegas barely exist. Yet, this does not mean that they don't exist. Traditionally, the ancient nations were Omegas so that they could conceive the nations that we know now a days. Unfortunately, due to the ignorance of the past, they were seen as freaks and weaklings of natures and were targeted early on. This created a major rift between the classes and enforced the rarity of omegas. Now a days, its mainly alphas, betas and a tiny population of omegas. This change in social structure eliminated the labeling system and now the terms are still used, but are merely medical.

In school, the basics behind the mystique of alpha,beta and omega is explained from fifth year onwards. Everyone knows that when male alphas are aroused, they produce a knot on their erection. This allows them to lock with an omega and allow impregnation. It is the same with the females; once aroused, they produce knot on their clitoris which can lock with any omega, once again allowing impregnation to occur. Alphas are easily perceptive to pheromones so that breeding can occur more instantly. Their sexual desire is generally quite animalistic, promoting the stereotype of alphas being generally dominant.  
The Betas follow the breeding system that does not involve knotting. Males impregnate females and females can not. Betas can only breed amongst themselves with the opposite sex. They are perceptive to the odor that the alphas and omegas give off, yet have not attraction to it what so ever.  
The omegas are the opposite of the alphas. They are self-lubricating and provide the passages for the knots of the Alphas to lock with them. Yet the build up of hormones takes a lot of time in order for one to be fertile. For females, the hormones can easily be gathered and sorted and therefore are fertile for three weeks a month, and lose it all during their one week of menstruation. Quite similar to the average beta female. On the other hand, the males have it completely different. The build up of the hormones takes around three weeks and their fertility week is the remaining time in the month. This „fertility week" can be referred to as the Heat. The reason for this is due to fewer time of fertility the males have in comparison with the females. Therefore their body has to alert them that it is capable of breeding. This usually consists of a strong desire for sex (allowing them to lose all human reason and resort to a animalistic reaction), intense and involuntary self-lubrication of the anus, increased sensitivity towards their environment, creation of a type of nest in their „Habitat" and of course an overload release of hormones, aka: pheromones. This period of time is known to be painful for them as, if they have no alpha to satisfy them, the sensitivity continues to build until either being let off (through continuous masturbation) or suppressing pills that suppresses the hormones all together. The fact that they can carry, provides them with the stereotype that they are weak and meager. Yet times have moved on, and so have the stereotypes (unfortunately not completely).

All this knowledge is common amongst the nations and always stays in the back of their minds, but is never really a main topic of discussion for their thoughts. Latvia, for example, is a known omega as he is not quite in control of his scent that he gives off and despite the tense situations that he sometimes encounters, he never really felt discriminated. This is the 21st century, some nations are his friends and some are not and they accept him for his personality, not his sexual standing. Yet sometimes he feels that he would have been taken more seriously if he were not an omega. He knows that there is some sort of negative remarks amongst his politicians for the fact that he can not knot or impregnate. It is natural for him to feel inferior at times, but then again, doesn't everyone?

It is also a common worry that Latvia might be ambushed one day and forced to breed. It is known that the children of omegas are aesthetically more pleasing (merely due to the imbalance of hormones that provide plentiful for beneficial areas and less for not so beneficial areas, as in, enlarged breast/ penis for the future offspring or lack of spots in puberty). This worry is the same for any omega, human or nation, and therefore they either resort to being protected by the nations of our world or they go into hiding. The protection that is offered is usually used as it is safer that way. Other omega nations such as Seychelles, Kugelmugel or even Norway have to undergo such surveillance too as such ambushes occur various times.

As mentioned plenty of times before, this is common knowledge amongst every nation. What is not so knowledgeable is the fact that a certain Prussian is going to face the consequences of the intake of many suppressants.


End file.
